1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for speech recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a current speech recognition method applied to a speech recognition system is not technically perfect and inevitably exhibits a recognition error due to various factors including noise. Existing speech recognition apparatuses fail to provide a correct candidate answer due to such an error, or only provide a candidate answer having a high probability of being a correct answer in a decoding operation, and thus an accuracy of such apparatuses in speech recognition is low.